Ferrish
by kearuff
Summary: Abu-abu, perak dalam jantungnya, Naruto mengajarinya kata sayang. Drabble.


.

.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak pantas untuk bersandar pada kata sayang. Atau cinta.

Mungkin, Sasuke tidak pernah berniat menyelami emosi-emosi tabu bagi shinobi itu hanya karena ia tidak ingin. Bukan karena ia penghianat sialan dan pantas mati seperti demagogi seisi desa.

Euforia cipratan darah mencuri terjaganya di malam hari dan sering kali menyelip ketika matahari masih memucuk dan kikikan Naruto masih nyaring di musim panas. Dan potret Naruto masih begitu terang di matanya dan naif. Begitu naif. Ia tidak pernah menjadi penggemar akan kebodohan Naruto.

Maka Sasuke beranjak dari situ untuk pergi dan melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke perlu mengatur prioritasnya demi apapun, selama jalannya terbentang luas di depan dan suatu saat nanti akan berujung. Ujung itu adalah Konoha yang tinggal nama. Dan Sasuke akan meniti lewat bayang-bayang Itachi di masa lampau secara perlahan namun secepat mungkin sebelum _ia_, sebelum Naruto berhasil membodohinya dan menyeretnya untuk apapun yang si bodoh itu ingin lakukan. Mungkin menyeretnya pulang.

Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak ingin diikat oleh Naruto. Karena ia tidak ingin silau oleh biru yang menyalang ketika langit malam seharusnya hitam. Dan Sasuke tidak mau mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Persistensi Naruto mengekorinya seperti cahaya yang lamat-lamat menghilang dari matanya, selagi daun-daun mapel mulai keemasan di ladang-ladang subur Konoha. Sasuke tidak berada di sana untuk menyaksikan itu semua.

Dalam jaring-jaring asap dan histeria Konoha yang terbakar, Sasuke hampir membiarkan egonya terlupakan, ketika palung ekor sembilan memagarinya untuk genjutsu yang akan memaksa kepala pirang itu minggir, api oranye itu meledak dan ia melihat mata Naruto belum pernah sebiru itu. Namun ingatan akan ketukan telunjuk Itachi di dahinya lebih kuat dari itu semua dan Sasuke juga orang yang kolot. Dan Sasuke tidak bodoh seperti Naruto dan tidak akan pernah mengerti kebodohan itu.

Mungkin ia tidak ingin pundaknya yang menurun menjadi ringan karena lambang Uchiha di punggungnya itu akan diangkat oleh Naruto untuk membiarkannya lepas. Karena kipas itu ada untuk Sasuke bertahan dan Naruto tidak berhak mencurinya dan menggantinya dengan gloria Konoha dan antek-antek hipokritnya yang Sasuke benci, sungguh ia benci sampai mati. Sasuke mengerti ini dan ia tidak perlu membuat Naruto mengerti karena si bodoh itu telah seenaknya merasa mengerti. _Mungkin memang kau mengerti, Naruto, tapi kau tak akan pernah paham._

Bagi Sasuke, lekuk-lekuk inosen yang terdisplay pada frame anak-anak hijau Konoha yang Naruto lindungi seperti ilalang yang bertumbuh liar begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Dan Sasuke tidak mempunyai ruang dalam rusuknya untuk itu semua karena yang ada di kepalanya adalah _ItachiItachiItachi_. Dan ia akan mengajari Naruto caranya memandang dunia lewat sharingan. Dengan lanskap-lanskap kebohongan dipetakan di tiap pilar Konoha, dan kebenaran yang lebih kejam dari itu semua; _bukalah matamu, Dobe._

Karena bagi Sasuke omong kosong murahan tentang ikatan sialan itu dengan naruto hanya berarti satu, yaitu balas dendam. Dan karena ninjutsunya berputar dan siap menerkam. Abu-abu menjarah langit dan irama napasnya kian memendek, Sakura berbaring di ujung batu. Ia tidak akan menyisakan waktu untuk memoria yang diketikkan oleh kepalan tangan Naruto dan kolase chakra yang menghantamnya tepat di perut. Yang ada di depannya hanyalah Naruto, dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk distraksi. Setelah Kakashi akhirnya bisu di sana bersama berliter-liter darah. Naruto kini tak punya ikatan yang dijadikan alasannya bertahan.

_[Sekarang kau mengerti kan, Naruto?]_

Maka Sasuke hanya perlu menyingkirkan determinasi pada biru itu dan menyerang balik (ia hanya perlu melenyapkan kilat mata Naruto yang mengatainya, _"Kau naif, Sasuke, kau naif sekali."_ karena sementara chakra Sasuke mulai tak teratur, ia melihat klausa Naruto berangsur-angsur terasa benar.) Sasuke hanya perlu menyerang balik.

Dan abu-abu, perak kusanagi yang melesat dalam jantungnya tidak melenyapkan lekuk yang sengaja dipamerkan dan kilat menjengkelkan dari postur Naruto yang terbaring di tanah. Sasuke mengerling pada tangan Naruto yang meleset, jari-jari yang terkelupas tak beregenerasi lagi. Dari sosok Naruto yang ringkih di bawahnya dan mengulum lekuk kekalahan familiar seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, Sasuke meraih tangan itu (yang seharusnya sukses menghujam jantungnya) dan meremasnya keras.

Ia hanya perlu melancarkan pukulan terakhir, agar napas itu berhenti dan sebelum mulut itu mulai merapal dan sebelum—

_"Sekarang... kau mengerti...kan, Sasuke?"_

—Naruto menang diiringi kilat hangat dalam mata itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa balasan untuk omong kosong tentang ikatan dan kasih sayang.

.

Mungkin, Sasuke tidak pantas bersandar pada kata sayang.

.

.

_fin_

.

_a/n: ditulis pas jam kosong di kelas dan saya tahu ini klise dan blahblah, tapi saya kepengen bikin canon narusasu seenggaknya sekali seumur hidup hehe. Se-no!Arigatou!_

_Ps: Naruto properti milik Kishimoto Masashi_


End file.
